


The Hook-up

by diceysmiles



Series: Hook-up [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student, Cop Fetish, First Meetings, Flirting, Friendship, Humor, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Sexual Content, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diceysmiles/pseuds/diceysmiles
Summary: Ino decides on a night out to celebrate her newfound singlehood. Hinata is to come along for the ride and Naruto is convinced to join them. Naruto wishes he'd never accepted but when they end up in a shabby bar and Sasuke enters, things start to look up. Naruto notices that Sasuke is not into Ino or any women so he decides to flirt. Maybe it will end up in a hook-up.





	The Hook-up

Naruto was sitting on his sofa waiting for his two friends to finish making last minute adjustments to their outfits. He didn't know how he had let Ino talk him into going out with them. But he didn't mind looking out for his friends. Ino, his best friend since high school, and Hinata, their newly acquired friend, were going out for a quick hook up.

Ino was celebrating her newfound singlehood after she finally broke up with the loser she was dating for the past two years. Hinata was in their lit class and was more than a little shy. Ino took it upon herself to slut her up for the night. Now even though it seemed like it, Hinata was far from being a virgin. She was a kinky little minx. Her only problem was that she attracted assholes who turned out to be abusive. Ino wanted Hinata to take the reins of her own sex life. In other words, for her to choose a man for a change instead of the other way around.

"We're out to have fun tonight so we need to show a little bit more cleavage and lots of thigh. That's a surefire way to get laid," Ino was telling Hinata as they got ready in Naruto's apartment _—_ lucky for them his roommates were out. Ino was pulling out a few outfits she had brought with her for Hinata to try on.

"I don't know, Ino," Hinata said in her soft voice as she took the crop top and little fabric piece that Ino was calling a skirt.

"And heels! Don't forget the heels!" Ino said thrusting a pair of heels into Hinata's hand while simultaneously pushing her into the bathroom. "We both need to show off how girlie we are and show lots of skin!"

"But I'd rather meet someone a little more conventionally," Hinata said but changed her outfit all the same.

"Look, tonight we're simply out to have a good time. You never know, though, you might go in looking for just a quick hook up and end up meeting someone that you could end up dating long-term," she concluded.

"Don't listen to her!" Naruto said peering in the bathroom having had enough of Ino's speech. "All you need is a pair of boobs, which you've got, and to be brave enough to walk up to a guy and say hi."

"Of course, you do need to be brave, Hinata. But there's a lot more women than men so you need to stand out. And these little puppies," Ino said grabbing Hinata's boobs and giving them a shake. "Well, they do half the work for you."

"I-ino!" Hinata said and giggled.

Ino stared at her with a wide grin, her hands on Hinata's hips as she wiggled in excitement.

"We're young! We need to have some fun! And definitely, get laid tonight!"

Hinata was getting excited and decided to go along with Ino's plan without complaint.

They piled into a taxi to head towards a bar in the lower east side. In the cab ride over Ino was still going on and on with pointers for Hinata so that she could end the night with the man of her choosing. Naruto feeling annoyed with the conversation that had gone on for far too long clapped a hand over Ino's mouth to shut her up.

"If you really want to get laid all you need to remember is that any woman, and I do mean any, can bed a man without a problem with six simple words: Wanna go back to my place?"

"Yes! I agree," Ino said shoving Naruto's hand away. "But she needs to talk to him first and I'm just giving her conversation starters."

"She could let the guy do all the talking," Naruto told Ino and then turned to Hinata. "It's simple. All you need to do is go up and say hi. After a few drinks, use those six words I just told you. And you'll be crying out the oh song before you know it."

"The oh song?" Ino asked skeptically.

"Oh, oh...oh, oh...oh...oh god!" Naruto said in a sultry voice and winked at the two when he was finished, which made the two girls in the car burst out laughing. Even the cab driver snickered.

When they arrived at the bar Ino was told was a surefire place to meet men, they literally stared at the place mouth agape. The so-called meat market bar had two empty tables, a dartboard, and ten bar stools. Seven of those were occupied by regulars who looked like they had been there for months living off of stale peanuts and beer.

_'When was the last time they showered or shaved?'_ Ino thought.

The trio was confused and disappointed, to say the least. They ordered a round of drinks while they planned their next move.

"Who told you about this place again?" Naruto asked Ino as he gave her a dubious look.

"Ah, Karin. She said some frat hotties came here around this time and that she had found this place by accident."

"Are you sure she didn't say the place was an accident and there was a better spot to find your so called hotties? I think that guy at the end is about to keel over and die," Naruto told her with a slight pout, making her frown and Hinata giggle.

Some of the men sitting at the bar were being kicked out by the bartender. Having reached the alcohol limit that the bartender could serve to them. They left grumbling while having trouble staying upright. Naruto wondered if those men were homeless. He felt a little bad for them but there wasn't much he could do except volunteer at soup kitchens whenever possible.

As the girls mulled over their options and Naruto downed a few glasses of beer, a crowd walking into the bar caught his attention. It was a group of guys dressed casually but had badges hanging off necklaces. He frowned wondering if they were fake. He nudged Ino and when she looked over she beamed. She stood up quickly and grabbed Hinata by her wrist and rushed up to the group as they sat at the only other available table.

"I was wondering when you frat boys would show up," she said to the one who had his hair up in a high ponytail.

They stared at her blankly.

"We're police officers…" the ponytailed one offered.

"Then why are you wearing a frat t-shirt?" she said then she looked at the others in the group.

_'This night has gone off to a terrible start.'_ Ino thought.

"Ah, some idiot puked on me. It was such a drag. I snagged the shirt from one of the witnesses," the officer told her.

"Hmm," Ino looked them over and looked at Hinata. "They're kinda hot, though."

_'Especially, the one with the dark brooding eyes,'_ Ino thought while looking right at him.

"Excuse me?" the officer said.

"Hi, my name is Hinata," the shy one said addressing the group. Successfully distracting the men who waved at the girl curiously.

The one with the dark brooding eyes, the hottest in the group hands down, rolled his eyes. The eye motion was noticed by Naruto's gaze since he hadn't stopped staring at the man since he had walked in. An officer with dark shades and a short crop of brown hair offered Hinata a seat beside him. She smiled shyly and sat down.

They introduced themselves as Shikamaru, he was the one Ino had addressed, Shino, the man in the dark shades, Choji, a chubby cop with long brown hair, and then the last man was introduced as Sasuke, the man with the dark brooding eyes.

Naruto let the girls mingle on their own opting to watch them from afar. He couldn't, however, stop his eyes from wandering over to the dark eyes that seemed to be looking at no spot in particular. Shikamaru stood up to get them a round of beers. Ino being the bold person she was, snuggled up close to the same man Naruto was keeping an eye on.

Naruto muttered to himself. It figured that she would be interested in the same man he was checking out. But he had a feeling that the man was gay. Especially when Sasuke looked over at Ino, his eyes going down to her exposed cleavage, and scrunched up his nose in disgust. Ino didn't seem to notice but Naruto covered his mouth to stifle a laugh.

When Ino realized she wasn't getting any headway with the attractive cop, she got up to go to the bathroom. Hinata followed her because apparently, that was what women did. Naruto rolled his eyes. It just so happened that as soon as they were out of the room, a group of guys who did happen to be in a frat walked in. Naruto offered the table he was using and hung back by the dartboard where Shikamaru was practicing his aim to wait for his two friends to come out of the bathroom.

A few girls had come in with the group of guys. When they saw Sasuke sitting at the next table, they made their way there. The girls were offered seats and a few shots. While Sasuke, who looked very annoyed with the redhead that was trying to talk to him, abandoned his chair and made his way to the bar.

"Who are all these guys?" Ino asked happily as she eyed the group who was sitting at the table Naruto had previously occupied.

"I think it's the guys that friend of your told you about," Naruto said and shrugged as he took a sip of his beer.

"Oh my god, I think you're right. She's right there. I guess we came too early," Ino said and grabbed Hinata by the arm and rushed toward the table. "Karin!"

It turned out that Karin was the redhead who had perched herself a little too close to Sasuke and was also the reason he moved to the bar. After Ino introduced Hinata to Karin, Karin introduced the two of them to her friends Sakura and Karui. The trio, leaving the other two girls with the cops, walked up to the younger guys and began to talk with them. Karin knew them so Ino and Hinata were quickly introduced to the group. Before long, Ino had become the life of the party and more drinks were being passed around.

Ino went up to the bar and loudly asked the bartender, "Can we play some music?"

To everyone's glee but Sasuke's, who was sitting at the bar, music came up and Ino pulled a pale, dark haired man up with her to start dancing with him. Naruto chuckled when he received a text from Ino.

**Sai gave me the 'I wanna fuck you eyes' I got my man!**

Naruto was happy for his friend since it looked like she would be ending the night exactly how she wanted. After a few moments, Hinata joined Ino in the small spot of the bar that they turned into a makeshift dance floor with a guy of her own. He had wild curly locks and was very loud. The other guys called him Kiba. Naruto assumed that was his name. The two guys passed Naruto's visual scrutiny and he felt comfortable enough to leave the girls to their own devices.

Naruto made his way to the bar to sit beside the cop with the dark eyes who had captured his attention.

"Hey," Naruto said casually.

Sasuke didn't answer, he simply eyed Naruto from the corner of his eyes.

"You're doing a great disservice to mankind," Naruto told Sasuke casually without looking at him. He kept his gaze forward and took another sip of beer.

"So you're one of those idiots," Sasuke answered annoyed. His voice deep and sultry. Naruto felt his stomach tighten at the sound.

"Not sure what you mean," Naruto said and looked at him curiously.

Sasuke scoffed thinking the blond an idiot.

"But I was referring to natural selection," Naruto continued knowing he had the other man's attention.

"What?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow. He was expecting some sort of speech about the recent bad press their precinct was receiving.

"You know what natural selection is, don't you?" Naruto asked with a hint of amusement.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I do," Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk.

"Well, you coming with your buddies messes it up. Women flock to you for a reason. But you dismiss them leaving them horny and willing to fuck anyone. If they have children with those guys," Naruto pointed with a thumb to the table where the other cops were sitting and flirting with the two college girls, "humanity is in for a rude wake-up call. Ugly babies will be a phenomenon in the coming months. And it will be all your fault."

Sasuke laughed softly at that making Naruto grin. "Nice," he said and smiled at Naruto.

"Yeah, came up with that one in just under a half hour," Naruto said proudly making a small gesture with his hand.

"Think of what you could have done with the full half hour," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"I would've blown you away," Naruto said his voice a little huskier than before.

Sasuke laughed again but he couldn't stop looking at the blond. The attraction was there but Sasuke wanted to make Naruto work for it. Sasuke had noticed the other watching him earlier and had actually wondered why Naruto hadn't come up to talk to him. Sasuke figured out that Naruto wasn't at the bar on his own, having accompanied his two girlfriends. Sasuke actually respected him for looking out for the two girls who didn't seem to respect themselves enough to cover up a little more. But he didn't want to dwell on that. It wasn't his problem anyways.

Instead, he focused on the attractive male next to him who he found more than a little witty. It had been awhile since he had let anyone get close enough to him to even consider flirting but he liked this guy. If there was someone to loosen up a little with, why not him? Naruto didn't look that much younger than him. Maybe three or four years. Sasuke eyed him for a moment, his eyes sweeping up and down Naruto's body before his gaze landed on the piercing gaze again.

"I'm not really sure but I have a feeling you're flirting with me," Naruto told him with a small knowing smile.

"Is that what you want to be happening here?" Sasuke said teasingly tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, I mean, I didn't come up to talk to you just to shoot the shit," Naruto said with a shrug.

"Ah, I see," Sasuke said sounding amused and looked down with a slight smile.

"So are you?" Naruto asked nudging him playfully on the thigh with his knee. The slight touch sending a tingling sensation through both men.

"Am I what?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto simply wanting to tease the other a little longer.

"Now you're being a smart ass. That makes me think you really are flirting with me," Naruto said matter-of-factly.

"Are the people you normally flirt with smart asses?" Sasuke shot back.

"No, they're actually charming," Naruto said and didn't bother looking away from the intense gaze of those black eyes. He was really enjoying their conversation and wanted to see how far he could get with the handsome man.

"Then what makes you think I'm flirting with you?" Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Maybe the way you look at me when you smirk."

"How do I look at you?"

"Your eyes say you want me."

"What does the rest of me say?"

"Fuck off."

This time, Sasuke laughed louder. His entire body became lax from the previous rigid way he was sitting. He lowered his head a little to hide his eyes and then peeked up at Naruto from behind dark lashes.

"You haven't left," Sasuke said and it wasn't a question. He was simply stating the obvious to see what the smiling flirt sitting next to him would reply.

"I don't plan to."

"Good."

"Yeah?"

"Hn."

"Naruto Uzumaki," he said and nudged the other man playfully on the shoulder with his own.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he replied and nudged Naruto back.

* * *

Ino and Hinata looked around for Naruto. They caught sight of his smiling face and the hot cop leaning towards him and both girls giggled. They were happy to see their friend having fun since they had worried they had left him on his own and probably bored. They knew that Naruto loved to talk to people but he was also the type to selflessly forget about himself to look after his friends. So this was a welcome change and Naruto deserved to be with that hot cop. No one else would do for her friend. She just hoped that the guy wasn't an asshole in the end. Ino looked over at Sai and Kiba and told the pair she and Hinata were ready to go. As they walked out of the bar, she sent a quick text to Naruto telling him she'd call him the next day to find out whether or not he hooked up with the cop.

"Let me get you a drink," Sasuke said having seen that Naruto had finished his beer and waved the bartender over to order two shots.

"Only two?" Naruto said playfully.

"I don't think you can handle much more," Sasuke said simply but his eyes held a hint of a challenge.

"I can definitely handle more than you," Naruto replied and drank his first shot. He grinned at Sasuke before slamming it down on the bar top.

Sasuke eyed him with a hint of humor in his eyes. He took his shot without looking away from Naruto and drank it easily. "That's one."

"Bartender," Naruto called with a grin. "Two more."

"Make that four," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto chuckled and looked at Sasuke contemplatively. "You don't like to lose, do you?" He downed the next shot and grinned.

"I never lose," Sasuke said and drank one shot after the other easily. "That's three."

Naruto smiled widely holding on to the last shot glass. He looked at Sasuke thoughtfully as he twisted the glass in his hand. He knew he could out drink the other man. But he didn't just want to get drunk with Sasuke, he wanted to have a little fun before they left together.

"Tell you what," Naruto said leaning towards Sasuke. He placed a hand on the other man's thigh and jerked a thumb back to point at the dartboard. "Whichever one of us hits the bullseye first drinks this next shot. If it happens to be you, then I'll concede and declare you the winner. But if it's me, I'll drink it and we call it even."

Sasuke liking that idea smiled knowing he'd win. He didn't really want to get too drunk nor have Naruto falling over his own two feet before they left. He knew he could handle a few more drinks but he wasn't sure about Naruto. He decided to play along, reaching over to slap Naruto's cheek softly a couple times. Sasuke's smile turned condescending and just to rile the other one up said, "Sure kid, I'll give you an easy out."

Naruto who was aware that Sasuke was simply taunting him couldn't help but growl. "I'm not a kid, you know." And then he squeezed Sasuke's thigh for good measure. "Maybe, if you're lucky you'll find out how much experience I really have."

"At hitting targets?" Sasuke said with a smirk. But in all honesty, he was fighting the urge to lean forward and kiss Naruto's lips that were more than a little inviting.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's gaze move down to his lips and licked them unconsciously. Then he smiled and said in a lower voice, "If that's what you want to call it. Then, sure, at hitting targets...old man."

Sasuke laughed and stood, pulling Naruto up with him. He gestured to the dartboard and made his way over. "I know a few old men. I can introduce you to them if that's what does it for you."

Naruto laughed setting the shot glass down at the end of the bartop. He asked the bartender for another beer while he waited for Sasuke to go over to the dartboard and pull out the darts. Sasuke handed a dart to Naruto when he walked back with a smirk. He held onto one himself, having left the others beside the dartboard knowing he wouldn't need to throw more than one.

"I guess that's why I'm talking to you then, isn't it?" Naruto replied easily not letting Sasuke's last comment slide.

Sasuke snorted but didn't reply. He gestured to the board and crossed his arms over his chest. He was waiting for Naruto to go first.

"I thought it was 'age before beauty'?" Naruto told him and couldn't help but laugh at his own joke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but smiled all the same. "Losers go first."

Naruto's eyes narrowed making Sasuke feel more amused that he could easily rile him up.

"But if you're scared, I can go before you."

"You know, I thought I'd take it easy on you and let you win. But now, I really want to make you eat your words," Naruto said and took his position a few feet in front of the dartboard. He eyed the board and pulled his hand back ready to throw the dart.

Sasuke sidled up to him and whispered in his ear, "I'd rather eat something else."

Naruto threw the dart and missed the board completely. The dart ended up embedded into the wall beside the dartboard.

Sasuke snorted. "I was right, you are a loser."

"Bastard!" Naruto said and pointed an accusatory finger. "You did that on purpose."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke responded with a shrug. "I'm a senile old man, remember?"

"Old man my ass," Naruto grumbled crossing his arms on his chest and looking away with a pout.

Sasuke laughed softly. "You look cute when you throw a tantrum, kid."

"I'll give you cute," Naruto said and flipped him off. Sasuke was now laughing making Naruto laugh with him. "It's your turn."

Sasuke took position and aim. As he went to release the dart, Naruto said, "Is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me?"

Sasuke did not miss but when he looked at Naruto he laughed softly. He walked up to him slowly until he was standing right in front of him. Naruto was waiting with amusement to hear what Sasuke would reply. Sasuke reached behind him and took the last shot. Drank it and set it down. "Looks like I won."

"You did," Naruto said finally.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's breath on his neck as the older man leaned in to whisper in his ear, "That was so stupid it was actually funny."

"That was kind of the point," Naruto said and shrugged. The movement making his shoulder rub Sasuke's chin who hadn't moved.

"Hn." Sasuke straightened slowly not taking his eyes off the blond. He took Naruto's beer and downed the last gulp. "But if you want to find out…"

Naruto felt a buzz of excitement suddenly. He looked around and realized his friends had left the bar. He turned to Sasuke and said, "Let's get out of here then."

Sasuke simply nodded.

After they paid their tab, they hailed a cab. They sat pressed together in the back seat. Sasuke gave the driver his address and leaned back pressing his shoulders closer to the younger male's body. Naruto not being able to resist touching the other man, placed his hand on Sasuke's thigh. He began to caress it slowly while they gazed at one another. Neither was speaking but when Sasuke's breath hitched as Naruto's hand traveled up higher, their lips crashed together hungrily.

They made out like madmen as the cab rushed down the streets, swerving through traffic with ease. By the time the cabbie stopped in front of Sasuke's place, the two were completely disheveled. Sasuke threw a few bills at the cab driver and got out of the cab quickly, dragging Naruto along with him. They walked hand in hand into the apartment building. The elevator doors opened up as soon as Sasuke pressed the button for the upper floors and they went inside. Sasuke pushed the button to his floor and squeezed Naruto's hand impatiently.

Naruto yanked Sasuke to him making Sasuke chuckle. They gazed at each other for a moment each with a smile on their face before bringing their lips together fiercely as if they hadn't kissed each other enough. They practically tripped when they exited the elevator, neither one wanting to release the other.

Sasuke reached his apartment door and began fishing his pockets for his keys but his impatience made the task seem almost difficult. Naruto began mouthing Sasuke's neck while he waited to get inside. Sasuke couldn't hold out any longer and even though there was only a simple door as an obstacle for their much-needed privacy, Sasuke undid his fly right where he stood and Naruto followed suit.

Sasuke took Naruto's cock in his hand and pressed it to his own then wrapped his hand around them both. The two men groaned feeling the heat of the other. Naruto then crushed his mouth over Sasuke's again. They continued to make out while Sasuke jerked them both simultaneously. A few groans and cursed words passed between them before they quickly came one right after the other. They leaned on one another for support as they caught their breaths. Their jeans were threatening to slide off their hips as they stood there in the hall.

Sasuke finally managed to open his apartment door while they were both still a bit lightheaded from their recent orgasm making them both chuckle. Sasuke pulled Naruto in by the collar of his shirt and slammed his apartment door shut with a resounding thud.

* * *

"Naruto, you have to tell us what happened with that guy! He was one sexy cop. When we left you were still talking to him," Ino said excitedly. Hinata nodded as she took a bite of her burger. They had met for lunch, the two girls had been calling him the entire morning until he agreed to meet them.

"We left together," Naruto said and shrugged. "Back to his place."

"Oh, my god! Tell us everything!"

"Well," Naruto began not feeling very comfortable sharing what had happened. Both Ino and Hinata were always very descriptive and he wasn't too fond of hearing every single thing from what color boxers to what size wang the guys they were with had. But Ino and Hinata pressed him so he opted to give them a little to make them happy. "We didn't make it all the way up to his place and ended up having sex in the hallway of his floor." He only mentioned it in case the act was reported and he was taken away in cuffs for indecent exposure. This way his friends would know right away that it wasn't a case of mistaken identity and wouldn't have to worry about him.

"Ohmygodthatissohot!" Ino said in a high pitch voice and Hinata nodded. "Well, how was he? How big is he?"

"Um, that's not something I'm willing to share with you. But I will say we were both a little drunk." Naruto shrugged. "So after we made it inside his apartment blah blah blah we fell asleep."

"I think each blah is another round of sex," Hinata told Ino and Ino agreed wholeheartedly with a huge grin.

Naruto rolled his eyes and shook his head. ' _Girls,'_ he thought.

"So what happened? Did you sneak out of his place this morning?" Ino asked and waited patiently. Both girls looking at him in rapt attention.

"No," he said resigned even though, for some reason, he felt like he was betraying Sasuke by telling them what happened. "He woke up before me and surprised me with bagels and coffee. We ate and lounged on his bed for awhile."

"Wow," Hinata breathed looking like a love sick school girl. Ino hugged Hinata's arm and sighed.

"Then he had to go to work."

"That sucks," Ino said angrily.

"Not really, he's supposed to call me after his shift is over," Naruto said with a shrug and took a sip of his drink to try and hide his face from the girls.

"You like him!" Ino accused. "A lot!"

"Yeah," Naruto said with a slight nod and blush on his cheeks.

Suddenly Ino's words from the night before were at the forefront of his mind: " _You never know, though, you might go in looking for just a quick hook up and end up meeting someone that you could end up dating long-term."_ And Naruto could definitely see himself with Sasuke in a long term relationship.


End file.
